


WoT Winter Drabbles

by saintsavage



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Confusion, Crack, Myrddraal Behaving Badly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/pseuds/saintsavage
Summary: Because I have no self-control, and I miss WoT. Ratings and tags subject to change as things are added on.





	WoT Winter Drabbles

"You said you just... found it this way?" Nynaeve was doing her best to remain clinical, but it was hard when the creature was rubbing up against the sides of the crate, making a horrifying screeching noise that - after the initial terror - she'd realized was an attempt to _purr_. And she was going to deny, until the day she died, the fact that she'd screamed and nearly blasted the thing out of existence because it had startled her so badly.

Mat was perched against one of her workstations, chewing obnoxiously before taking another large bite from the apple he'd swiped from the kitchens. "Yeah, weirdest thing! We were just running a usual patrol when Tuon's horse spooked-"

"She did not _spook_ , Knotai, and we've discussed-"

While Mat and Tuon's bickering could be amusing, Nynaeve was more focused on the 150lbs of Shadowspawn that the pair had dropped off on her doorstep like the world's worst housewarming gift. _I thought the Myrddraal were all but gone. We haven't seen any here since the construction finished, and Lan wouldn't keep it from me if he'd seen signs of them._ She paused, considering her husband stationed not three feet away, trying and failing to pretend he wasn't on alert. her eyes narrowed. _At least, he'd tell me if he knew what was good for him._

On the opposite side of the cage, Min was studying the creature for herself, clearly fascinated. "It looks like it was injured, at some point. There's... I think that's an arrow shaft, behind it's ear. Do you see it?"

Joining the other woman (and annoyed that Lan followed her movements, as though at any moment the Myrddraal would attack her.) she could see that, yes, there did appear to be a broken arrow shaft hidden beneath it's coarse, dark hair. She'd seen injuries like it before, blows to the head and even deep wounds like this, that could completely change the behavior of a man. One of Perrin's second cousins had fallen out of a tree as a young man and had gone from a rather shy boy to a bully who would pick a fight over anything given the chance. _But could that same change happen to a Myrddraal?_

The creature in question followed her movements, rubbing it's head against the bars, looking for all the world like an over-friendly cat begging for attention.

"I still don't know why would didn't just kill it, Mat. It's Shadowspawn."

But the man in question looked downright _offended_. "Kill it? Listen, I've cut down plenty of Eyeless, but this is just... it's helpless. Wouldn't be right to kill it."

"I hate saying this, but he's right." Min looked as if the admission might actually have caused her physical pain, but Mat grinned. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

"First time! Now see here-"

"Oh no, you two aren't getting into it, not in my office!" Nynaeve set her formidable glare on the both of them until they backed down. "Now, if we're not killing it... what _are_ we doing with it? We can't just keep it here. I have patients. And what if it hurts someone? And it will need to eat, eventually..."

"Oh, eating's easy. It likes fish and dead birds, just like any housecat." Nynaeve did not want to know how Mat came by that information - especially not after she witnessed Tuon shudder. "Actually. I'm pretty sure that's what it thinks it is, now. Maybe we can just treat it like one?"

"You want me to allow a Myrddraal to run around unsupervised in my kingdom?"

"I didn't say you could give it free rein, but for the most part it seems harmless, and it took us three weeks to get it here and it never attacked anybody in that time. Way I see it, Nynaeve can do her magic weave tower stuff to make sure it can't hurt anybody, then boom. You've got yourself a handy little guard... Myrddraal-cat?"

'Magic weave tower stuff' aside.... it wasn't the _worst_ idea Nynaeve had heard coming from his mouth.

And if the thing acted up Lan could hack it into pieces and be done with the whole mess.


End file.
